


What's Mine is Yours

by yeah_alright



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Neighbors, Seinfeld AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeah_alright/pseuds/yeah_alright
Summary: Niall is settling in for a relaxing evening at home when his new neighbor pops by.





	What's Mine is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I read [this prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/164455043460/you-burst-through-the-door-because-you-thought): "You burst through the door because you thought you smelled smoke but it was just incense, listen you’re paying for that buddy.” AU and I immediately thought "Oh that's a Seinfeld/Kramer 'this is the start of a weird beautiful friendship' Narry fic." I hadn't thought any more about it, but this quick fic prompt felt like a delightful and unexpected opportunity to dust it off. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

“There we go.” Niall lights the third candle on his coffee table and settles into his couch. He sighs contentedly and points his remote toward the set when he freezes.

Did he remember to lock the door?

For the fifth time in as many days he berates himself for telling his new neighbor "what’s mine is yours.” In the week since they’d met, Styles had managed to take impressive advantage of the innocent pleasantry.

Niall winces at the sound of 5B’s door opening. His back muscles seize, eviscerating the calming effect of his Diptyques.

Not wanting to take any chances, he jumps up to check the lock.

He’s too late.

The door bursts open, Styles attached by his hand to the outside knob like the _door’s_ pulling _him_ , a lanky, patterned blur.

Niall doesn’t move, having already learned it’s best not to assume a trajectory for his neighbor’s body.

As if wanting to commend Niall for his quick study, a massive sneeze explodes from Styles as he’s swinging the door closed, propelling him into a twirl halfway across the room.

Niall’s jaw goes slack like it's had a shot of novocaine.  But this neighbor is anything but a sedative.

“Yeeeaaghghhh!” Styles shouts, shaking himself straight.

“Bless-”

Another sneeze doubles Styles over and he flings himself back up.

“...you.” Niall finishes cautiously.

Styles looks around wildly, sniffing like he’s trying to anticipate another attack. Satisfied he's safe, he gives Niall a thumbs up and a smile.

“Niall! What’s up, buddy?”

“Are you _ok?”_

“Oh I’m golden,” Styles replies, pushing his hand palm-down through the air toward Niall with a subtle shake. “It’s the pollen. My allergies are _killing_ me.”

“Oh, yeah,” Niall nods, grateful they might actually be about to have a normal human interaction. “I guess it’s officially Spring.”

“My sinuses are a _mess,_ Niall. It’s like a _mosh_ pit in there.”

Niall can guess where this is going. “Sorry, Styles. I don’t have allergy medicine.”

“No no I wouldn’t dream of taking medicine from you.”

Niall hopes his eye roll wasn’t as obvious as it felt.

“No, I came by because I actually _smelled_ something for the first time in days and realized it was coming from in here.” Styles scans the room, landing on the candles.

“Ooooh, mama. The _good_ ones. Preparing for a lady visitor?”

“You got me.” Going along with Styles’ assumption seems more likely to result in his leaving than admitting he was about to watch “Moonlighting” alone. Niall lowers his voice, adding, “and actually, I’m expecting her any minute, so if you wouldn’t mind.”

He walks to the door and opens it.

“Oh I dig.”

Mercifully, Styles heads straight out the door.  

Niall’s back muscles relax as he begins shutting the door, but he startles when Styles shoves his head back through the remaining opening.

“Just one more thing, buddy.”

“Yeah?” Niall sighs.

Styles pushes his hand through the door, pointing at the candles.

“You gonna need all _three_ of those?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks to [FullOnLarrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie) for this super fun quickie mini-fest! 
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://uhohmorshedios.tumblr.com/post/183701947245) if you're into that sort of thing. :)
> 
> Giddyup!


End file.
